


Still Too Young

by darkershadesworktoo



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Family Issues, Homesickness, Team Bonding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-11 09:14:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11711379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkershadesworktoo/pseuds/darkershadesworktoo
Summary: When they're in the field, they're heroes, but they're still just kids. They still get hurt, and sometimes they need a hug. Eventually a series of vaguely related one-shots.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I just got back into Young Justice, and I forgot how dramatic this show could be about mentor/mentee relationships. Tell me if you guys like this! Tell me if you guys don't like this! I just really like seeing them all interact.

Kaldur often found himself awake at night when he stayed in the mountain. It was far different from his home in Atlantis, and if he went for swims late at night to calm his nerves, nobody could blame him. On this night, however, after showering and changing into sleep clothes, he noticed a lump sitting in the kitchen. At first, he feared it was an intruder, but he visibly relaxed when he recognized the black and yellow cape. It was just Robin. The young hero must be tired if he wasn't reacting to Kaldur's footsteps. Usually Robin would perk up and brace for anything. Not tonight.  
“Robin? We were not expecting you until tomorrow afternoon,” Aqualad noted, stepping into the kitchen. Robin sighed from his seat at the kitchen counter as he rested his head between his arms on the cool granite top.  
“I… I needed to get out of Gotham. Wally’s out with Flash, and this is the only other place I could go. Sorry if I woke you up,” Robin replied, voice muffled under his arms. Robin didn’t really need to get out of Gotham. He just needed a break from Bruce. He needed a break from Dick Grayson. The only way he knew how to do that was to be Robin, but Robin couldn’t just walk into a late-night diner and order a coffee. So, he left.  
“I was still awake. But it is late. You should get some rest,” Aqualad suggested. Robin responded with a scoff and lifted his head up, revealing a deep purple bruise around his left eye and cheek. It wasn’t the only bruise he was sporting, but it was the only one Aqualad could see when Robin was in uniform.  
“As if I’ll be able to sleep with this,” Robin grumbled. Aqualad’s eyes widened in surprise, and he placed a gentle hand on Robin’s shoulder.  
“What happened, my friend?” Robin could see the concern on Aqualad’s face. For a moment, he wished he could tell the truth. He wished he could complain about the countless parties at the manor, the rude women who wanted him out of the way to get to Bruce, the forced interactions with men that made him uncomfortable, the ignorance of the bourgeoisie. He wanted someone to talk to. Someone who wasn’t Wally, because Wally was great, but Robin wanted more than just the one friend.  
“Training accident,” Robin lied easily. He wondered if the lies would ever stop. Would he have to lie until he died?  
“Perhaps you should seek medical treatment. It looks painful,” Aqualad noted. Robin sighed and rose to his feet.  
“I’ll be fine. I’ll see you in the morning. I’m gonna try to get some sleep.” Another lie. Robin wouldn’t be able to sleep, especially with the stinging pain on his ribs. Every deep breath hurt, and Robin knew trying to lay down would hurt like a bitch. Aqualad seemed to notice this, but he didn’t say anything about it.  
“If you need anything, I believe Conner is in the habit of staying up late. Good night, Robin.”  
“’Night, Kaldur,” Robin responded as he began to walk toward his room. He didn’t stay in the mountain very often, so his room had the bare minimum, but at least it had comfortable clothes for him to change into.  
Robin stripped out of his uniform and hissed at the pain that blossomed without the uniform keeping it constricted. His chest was littered with circular bruises from someone’s angry heel. That was one of the worst parts of being a playboy’s son. Women that couldn’t get with Bruce blamed Dick for their failures. He wanted to tell Bruce, but he knew he couldn’t. Bruce had done so much for him; he wouldn’t worry the man with a few bruises.  
Robin slipped on a loose shirt and workout shorts before pulling out his phone. He had three missed calls from Alfred, and one text from Bruce. Guess they finally figured out I ran off, Robin thought to himself, deleting the voicemails without listening to them. He wanted to be alone right now. Batman was a detective; he could figure out the hints. Robin then turned off his phone to keep from getting any more messages and collapsed onto the bed. His bruises ached, but he was accustomed to bruises enough that he could dull out the pain. The one on his eye was a bit harder to ignore, but Robin found the constant throb was beginning to calm him.  
Robin wasn’t sure when or how he fell asleep, but he knew it must’ve happened because he woke up to the sound of his door opening. That was odd. He could’ve sworn he locked it when he got in. He heard a deep sigh and instantly went rigid. He knew that sigh anywhere. Batman. He tried to open his eyes to explain everything, but a wave of exhaustion fell over him. He let out an inaudible groan and fell back asleep. Just this once, he would listen to his body.  
Robin was vaguely aware of being lifted into strong arms. He felt the familiar jerk of going through the zeta tubes and was suddenly being put down on a new bed. This one was cold and smelled sterilized. He must be in the Batcave.  
“I’m sorry I didn’t notice. We can talk about it when you’re ready. Right now, you should just get some rest.” Robin liked when he could hear the concern in Batman’s voice. It reminded him that even Batman was still human. It also reminded him that Batman was Bruce, not a separate person. Batman cared for Robin just as much as Bruce cared for Dick, even if he didn’t always show it. And Robin knew that when he woke up, Bruce would be ready to listen.


	2. Aqualad is homesick

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look! Another chapter to a story that not many people read but I really like writing! This one is Aqualad. I wanna write another one with him because I like his dynamic as leader but ehh it's hard for me to write characters that aren't original. Oh well. Tell me what you guys think about this one.

              “Can’t sleep?” M’gann asked as she entered the room. Kaldur sighed from his spot beside the water. The two were silent for a long moment, listening to the soft lap of water against the cave ground.

              “You miss Atlantis,” M’gann realized. Kaldur turned to her sharply.

              “I thought you agreed to not read our minds,” Kaldur scolded her lightly.

              “Oh! I would never! It’s just, I do the same sort of thing when I miss Mars. I sit in the sand because it reminds me of the terrain back home.”

              “Oh, I see...” Kaldur trailed off, mind wandering to Atlantis. It was true that the water reminded him of his home, but it wasn’t the same as actually being there. He wanted to swim around the castle and feel the currents around him. He wanted to work on his magic with his friends. He wanted to see Tula.

              Not that Kaldur didn’t like life with the team. They had grown a lot over the past few months, and there was little tension between them. He enjoyed the time he spent with them, but he knew he truly belonged in the water. He wondered if M’gann felt the same way about Mars. The humid summers must be much different than the arid weather she was used to.

              “Do you ever wonder if you made the right choice?” Kaldur questioned gently. M’gann frowned for a moment before taking a seat beside him, letting her feet skim the water.

              “Of course. Every time something goes wrong on a mission, I wonder if I should’ve stayed on Mars. But I don’t regret coming here. I’ve met so many amazing people, and you’ve become like another family to me,” M’gann answered honestly. The two were silent as they reflected on their time on the team. There were plenty of mishaps and wrong decisions, but everyone cared about each other. What would happen if Kaldur were to leave? Who would lead? Would Batman disband the team without them try to make it work?

              Not to mention, Kaldur didn’t have a family back in Atlantis. The king and queen were kind enough to watch after him, but he was not their son. He knew this. In Atlantis, the closest thing to a family he had was with Tula and Garth, but the relationship between the three of them was slowly beginning to fade. Kaldur wasn’t oblivious to this, no matter how much he denied it.

              The team, though, was only growing stronger. They cared so much. When he collapsed in Bialya, he was watched over and gently nursed back to health. Whenever he grew weary of his duties as leader, they would do whatever they could to help him de-stress. They cooked dinner together and watched movies together and sometimes even went downtown together.

              Still, Kaldur missed the sensation of floating in the water without a care in the world. He missed feeling the currents between his fingers as he drifted through the ocean.

              “Why don’t you go for a swim? It’s not like it’s against the rules,” M’gann suggested. “And nobody’s going to be awake for hours.”

              “Perhaps that is a good idea,” Kaldur hummed, mostly to himself. He eased himself into the water and trod for a short while, facing M’gann. “I will not be long.” Then his head bobbed under. M’gann smiled and rose to her feet, heading back to her room quietly. Conner must’ve heard her because he poked his head out to see what was going on.

              “It’s late,” Conner commented lazily. He must’ve been asleep. M’gann felt bad waking him up, knowing how little he slept.

              “I was just getting some water. Good night,” M’gann lied. Conner didn’t need to know where Kaldur was. Obviously, their leader had a lot on his plate right now. The last thing he needed was the rest of the team giving him a hard time about it.

              Under water, Kaldur found that he was far calmer than on the surface. There was nothing reminding him of his responsibilities. A few small fish swam by, but other than that Kaldur was alone. He needed this. He closed his eyes and let the cool water soothe him.

              “Have a lot on your mind?” came a voice. Kaldur’s eyes snapped open, and he braced for an attack. He could see something swimming toward him, but he couldn’t make out who it was. He remained still as the figure got closer and relaxed when he recognized who it was.

              “My king,” Kaldur greeted as Aquaman came into view.

              “What brings you to these open waters? It isn’t like you,” Aquaman wondered, swimming next to Kaldur.

              “I was hoping to clear my head. I have not been focused lately,” Kaldur replied honestly.

              “Yes, I noticed. You miss Atlantis, right?” Aquaman inquired with a knowing smile. Kaldur’s eyes widened in surprise. Was he that obvious?

              “How did you know?”

              “Because I miss it too. I am lucky enough to be able to visit often, but I still miss it when I am gone.”

              “How do you manage it?” Kaldur asked a little too eagerly. If his King could handle it, perhaps he could help Kaldur. His question was only answered with a loud laugh.

              “Kaldur’ahm… that is a question you must answer yourself. Every person is different.” Kaldur sagged at the response. He should’ve expected it, but a small part of him still wished his King could give him all his answers.

              “When you agreed to become Aqualad, I told you that things would change. You will never truly belong on the surface, and you will no longer feel completely at home in Atlantis. The key is to find a balance between the two.”

              “If only I knew how to do that,” Kaldur admitted.

              “Try talking to Miss Martian. I am sure she misses Mars as much as you miss Atlantis. Perhaps you two can bond over your cultures?” Aquaman suggested. Kaldur thought on that. M’gann had noticed that he was homesick because he had his feet in the water. Perhaps he _could_ benefit from talking with her.

              “Thank you, my King,” Kaldur thanked as he swam off to return to the Cave. He would not wake M’gann up, but he would approach her tomorrow and see if she wanted to share some stories about Mars.

              “I am going to make a terrible father if that is all the advice I can give,” Aquaman muttered to himself as he swam in the other direction.


End file.
